


Wouldn't Choose Anyone Else

by oracle_with_issues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Rewrite, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triwizard Tournament, fairly slow burn, first few chapters based on canon, then i change it up a bit, wrote this on the bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_with_issues/pseuds/oracle_with_issues
Summary: "Harry Potter"The name that would change everything. The Tournament. The champions. The entire wizarding world. But most of all, a certain hufflepuff quidditch captian...





	Wouldn't Choose Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for a request from @sweetgm2 that I'm finally starting to post (whoops, sorry...) and it's set during the Triwizard Tournament, meaning I should probably put the Major Character Death Warning on this but whatever. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -Oracle

"Harry Potter!"

• • • •

Cedric paused his pacing in confusion as he heard commotion from the Great Hall. He knew that three champions would be selected, which had happened, and that the headmasters of the three schools would then come in with Mr. Crouch to explain the Tournament in greater detail. 

But several minutes had passed and it was still just the three champions quietly pacing the trophy room. Now, however, raised voices yelling in anger and confusion were echoing into the small chamber that now held three anxious and alarmed teens. Finally, the noise died down only to be replaced by an even more astounding phenomenon: the sight of a shocked Harry Potter clutching a small slip of paper shortly followed by a hoard of quarreling hedmasters and Mad-Eye Moody.

Though the majority of the conversation, if one could even call it that, was lost in the din, Cedric was able to make out that somehow the Goblet had chosen Harry as a FOURTH champion and both he and Dumbledore were being accused of cheating. 

Just when Cedric had decided to try and intervene in the adults argument, Crouch beat him to it, stating with a pale face and shaking hands that the rules were clear. Harry was, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion.

'Well,' the hufflepuff thought, 'this will be an interesting year.'

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, thank for reading all the way through this. As you can tell, this is just really the prologue of the story. Updates will not be constant due to school. :( But I hope you liked this. Come talk to me on Tumblr at @oraclewithissues if you would like. See you soon (I hope...)!


End file.
